Category talk:Sandpoint/Inhabitants
We've already got Category:Inhabitants of Sandpoint and have established that naming convention for inhabitant categories. Would this category fill a different role or are you thinking of changing all existing inhabitants of xxx categories to match? -- Yoda8myhead 01:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I was actually thinking of changing them to match where appropriate; in cases like this, it really should be a subcategory of a parent. In addition, with more up-to-date versions of the Mediawiki software such a format automatically associates the two categories. It's a built-in feature any more. That said, I hadn't come to a conclusion yet as to which would be best in our situation, and this instance is me trying out to find out which is better. :Another factor that I've simply yet to ask about is the future of this project. Are we going to keep things independent, are we going to eventually join a wiki community such as Wikia, or are we planning something else entirely? Has there been any discussion on the subject while I was away? -- Heaven's Agent 01:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Is our version of mediawiki one which associates them automatically? And if so can you point me to where I can see this incorporation? As to joining a larger community, we've not discussed it, but I sort of like us being independent. As great as wikia is, it brings with it lots of graphics and ads to other wikis and such that I'd rather not see all over the place. I think something like that would depend on how large the site gets and what ends up happening with Paizo's fan use policy, which we're still waiting on. Hopefully it'll be lenient enough to not require a ton of editing here, and might even give us more leeway. Anyway, no, nothing's been discussed on that front. -- Yoda8myhead 04:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Our current software doesn't seem to link the categories; it was something I didn't notice until after I created this subcategory. Basically, all it would do is provide a small link at the top of the subcategory page leading back to the parent. It can be used for regular articles, as well. :::It's something I used over at HammerWiki while I was working with them to get their basic structures and templates laid out; you can see it at the top of the article The Blighted Isle/Order quests. As an aside, I now have to take my shoes off to count the number of different wikis I work on. ;P -- Heaven's Agent 06:28, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean now. But after our last major data loss when upgrading, I'm hesitant to push for one again. Seeing that that wiki is on Wikia (as well as FR and others) makes me wonder what the advantages are of having a particular wiki hosted there? Would doing so allow for more security of the database to allow us to upgrade and not worry about losing everything like we did in June? Maybe it would be something worth discussing (and not in the Sandpoint/Inhabitants talk page). -- Yoda8myhead 13:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Category:Sandpoint/Inhabitants now includes an automatic link back to Category:Sandpoint. Angela (talk) 02:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I like the way this works. Any doubts I may have expressed above have been alleviated by this new function. Now to redesign all our category trees :-/ -- Yoda8myhead 02:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC)